A Hogwarts Christmas Part Four: Harry
by Alexifulamendris
Summary: Harry is awoken for Christmas while at Hogwarts. What does he get? And does he know a battle is waiting for him before the day is over?


Author's Note: Hello again! As always, anything that you recognize is the property of the amazing JK Rowling and I'm only borrowing them to have fun, not make money.

Also, I know that in fifth year Mr. Weasley was attacked before Christmas and none of the children spent Christmas at the school. This story is slightly AU.

I'm also very sorry this update was late. It was a crazy day of no power and being called into work. Please forgive me.  
And of course, the companion piece to this can be found with my friend Evan Mers ( u/7371564/Evan-Mers)

Enjoy!

Harry awoke to his body being shifted about on his bed. He groaned and attempted to burrow deeper into the warm covers, but the incessant shaking would not stop.

"Harry! Harry, wake up! It's Christmas morning!" he heard Ron shout as the assault on his body continued. Christmas? He should probably get up then, but the bed was so comfy.

Harry slowly sat up, feeling the cold air of the castle chilling his skin. He rubbed his eyes and squinted around the room trying to make out the blurry shapes. He was only certain that the bright red thing in front of him was Ron's hair.

"Where are my glasses?" Harry asked, letting Ron do the work for him as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was a force of habit at this point; Harry highly doubted the combing was accomplishing anything. Moments later, Ron had found the glasses and placed them in Harry's hand. Harry put them on and waited for his eyes to adjust as everything suddenly became clearer.

"There's a pile waiting for both of us! Look!" He heard Ron exclaim. Harry glanced at the small pile of presents. Getting gifts for Christmas was still a bit of a novelty to him, he was used to watching Dudley get everything. "Come on! Let's go to the common room to open them. I bet Hermione is waiting on us."

Harry smiled as he grabbed his stack of presents and followed Ron down the stairs, being careful not to drop any of the packages. The Gryffindor common room was almost completely deserted seeing as most students had gone home for the holidays. A game of Wizard's Chess was being played in the corner and all the seats around the fireplace were empty. _Warm._ Harry thought and quickly made his way to one, setting the gifts beside his chair and waiting for Hermione.

Harry had barely begun to enjoy the heat of the fire when he heard footsteps on the staircase. He turned and watched as his other best friend, Hermione, descended the staircase, only two gifts in hand.

"You only have two presents?" Ron asked in disbelief, echoing the question in Harry's mind.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have more. I only brought my gifts from you two."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I've already opened my other presents. I wanted to open these with you." she replied.

"Blimey, Hermione. When did you wake up?" Ron asked.

"About an hour ago." She answered, looking from one boy to the next. "And from the looks of you two, you just woke up a few minutes ago." Harry rubbed his hands through his hair again. Of course Hermione would have been up, she wouldn't waste any time.

"Some of us need our beauty sleep." Ron replied. Hermione glared at him and Harry followed suit. He was sure Ron didn't mean it in an insulting way, but it had definitely came across as such. He'd probably meant to call Hermione pretty."What? What did I say?" Ron asked, glancing between his two friends in confusion.

Harry shook his head; so he hadn't meant to insult her. Harry made a mental note to teach Ron how to properly compliment a girl.

"There's a chair here for you, Hermione." Harry patted the chair between him and Ron. It had seemed like a good idea before, but now he wasn't sure if he should put the two so close to each other. Hermione took the offered seat, but not before glaring at Ron a bit longer. Ron cast his glance aside, confusion clear on his face.

"Hermione, why don't you open your presents first?" Harry suggested. He noticed the look on Ron's face. He was appalled. Harry shook his head at his friend who seemed to get the picture.

"Alright, 'Mione, you first." Ron agreed.

Hermione reached for the blue package and set it in her lap. His was wrapped in red, so this must be Ron's. Harry watched as Ron tensed in his seat. Harry wondered what Ron had gotten her. Previously, they'd worked together to buy gifts for their mutual friends, but this year, Ron had wanted to do the shopping on his own. Harry watched in anticipation as Hermione opened it carefully, making sure not to tear the paper. It had always been a quirk of hers. She liked to reuse the paper. Harry wasn't sure why. Surely her parents made just as much money as the Dursley's and they let Dudley rip through them. She neatly folded the wrapping paper and set it next to her, staring at the book in her lap.

" _Cooking the Muggle Way_." She read the title aloud, a frown forming between her brows. Harry was sure his face mirrored her disappointment. She might not have had to do all the cooking like Harry had, but surely Hermione had already learned how to cook. It was a common thing that every child learned. In the muggle world, at least.

Ron glanced between Hermione and Harry in his excitement. Hermione was still staring down at the book, her lips tightening. Harry shot Ron a disappointed look. Perhaps he should have insisted more on doing the shopping together. This was a disaster.

"Don't you like it?" Ron asked. Harry could see the uncertainty clear on his face.

"Ron," Hermione turned to face him, "why would I need a book on muggle cooking methods?" _Tread carefully._ Harry thought, trying to give Ron a meaningful look. Ron paid no attention to him and charged further into the brewing disaster.

"You're muggle-born. I thought it would come in handy." He replied. "You could cook meals for your parents back home." The excitement was clear on his face, but Hermione continued to glare at him. "What?"

"I already know how to cook the muggle way _because_ I'm muggle-born, you pea-brain." _Exactly._ Harry thought.

"Oh." He frowned. "I hadn't thought of that."

"You haven't been doing a lot of thinking lately." She replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should open your other present, Hermione." Harry quickly interjected. He could see the quiet anger beginning to burn in Hermione. He did not need his friends to begin fighting. It was Christmas afterall.

"I want a turn!" Ron whined. "She's already opened all her other presents."

"And she only has one more, Ron. We have a whole pile of presents to open." Harry answered, shooting yet another meaningful look at his friend. Honestly, Ron could act very childish. Harry had thought it could be middle child syndrome, but there were a lot of middle children in the Weasley family. Thankfully, Ron seemed to interpret it this time around.

"Alright." Ron said, sounding defeated. "Well, go on then. Open it."

Hermione carefully opened the present from Harry. Harry leaned forward in his seat, anxiously. "Another book." She sounded disappointed. Now it was Harry's turn to worry. Perhaps he could have used Ron's help as well.

"Well, yes." Harry responded, suddenly unsure. "Don't you like books?"

"I do. It's just…" She trailed off. " _Cheering Charms._ " She said, reading the cover. "A spell book?"

"You missed the lesson in third year. I thought you would want to become an expert on it, like you do with everything else." Harry said, hoping that his thoughtfulness would earn him points.

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Harry. That's very thoughtful." Harry heard Ron groan but ignored it. He'd learn one day, hopefully. Right now, Harry was too busy being relieved she at least liked his gift. "Well, don't just stand there." Hermione gestured to the pile of gifts by their chairs. "Open mine. Open mine."

Harry went to collect his gift from Hermione, but noticed that Ron had already grabbed his and began to tear off the wrapping paper. Harry instead set his gift in his lap and watched as Ron pulled out some sort of scarf, his eye's widening as he did so. "'Mione, you didn't." Ron beamed up at Hermione. "You're amazing, 'Mione!"

"It's just a scarf." Harry said, trying to get a better look at the object from his seat. Ron already had several scarfs. What was Hermione thinking? She was supposed to give the good gifts out of the three.

"Oh, it's _not_ just a scarf, mate." Ron replied, his smile growing by the minute. "It's a Chudley Cannon scarf!" Harry rolled his eyes, not sure if one scarf could really be any more special than another, but Ron did love the team. Maybe it was a fan thing. Either way, he was happy Ron was pleased.

Harry then began opening his present, slightly annoyed that Ron wasn't paying attention. He noticed Hermione watching with an eager look. _Good enough_. He carefully removed the paper as well so that Hermione could use it the next year. He grinned down when his gift was exposed.

" _Quidditch Informer._ " Harry read aloud, informing Ron of the gift. Ron looked up quizzically, finally breaking his attention from his scarf.

"It's a Quidditch magazine." Hermione explained. Harry felt slightly insulted that she didn't think he'd known that already. "Actually, it's a monthly subscription of a Quidditch magazine. That's this month's edition." She said, gesturing to the magazine. Harry smiled and was about to thank Hermione when Ron interjected.

"That's not fair!" Ron protested. "He gets a gift from you every month."

Hermione sighed. "Do I have to explain everything to you?" _Probably._ Harry thought noticing Ron's confused glance. Hermione sighed again."Harry gets one magazine each month, but as soon as he reads it, he's done with it, unless he wants to read it again. You, on the other hand, have just one gift, but you will be able to use that scarf whenever you want." Ron was still confused. "Don't you see?" Hermione continued. Ron shook his head. "Both of you have presents that last for a long time." Harry could feel her frustration. Ron was a great friend, but he could be rather slow.

"Oh." Ron said. Harry applauded in his head, happy that his friend was starting to get it. That was before Ron smiled and said, "At least my gift is more useful." Hermione sighed again and Harry joined her.

"I'm going to go to the library." Hermione announced, grabbing her two new books and standing up.

"You aren't going to stay?" Harry asked at the same time Ron asked, "What for?" Harry had been looking forward to spending Christmas with both of his friends. He looked between the two of them. Surely Ron hadn't been any worse than normal. He turned pleading eyes towards Hermione who ignored him.

"I need to study for our O.W.L.'s." She stated. "The exams are at the end of _this_ year and I don't feel prepared at all." Harry stared at her in disbelief. "I'll bring these books along with me. Perhaps they'll help me study for Charms and Muggle Studies." With that, she took the books and turned towards the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Oy!" Ron called to her. "I thought you said you were heading to the library."

"I am." Hermione answered, stopping half-way up the staircase. "I need a couple more books." Before either of them could say another word, she continued up the stairs and vanished from their line of sight.

"I don't think she'll ever stop studying." Ron announced when Hermione was gone.

"Maybe she will when we get out of Hogwarts." Harry replied. "Maybe." _She'll probably go to University or get a Masters though. Maybe when she's a hundred. That seems like a respectable age to enjoy life, for Hermione at least._ The two grinned at each other and grabbed the rest of their gifts.

Harry and Ron had taken turns opening presents. They had gotten the usual sweaters from Mrs. Weasley and Harry pulled his on to help keep the chill from the castle at bay. He'd gotten Ron a collection of candies and chocolates which the other boy shared with him as they opened their gifts. Ron had gotten him some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Harry promised to try each color that night. He'd been afraid to have tried them after what Dumbledore had told him first year.

In the middle of opening presents, Hermione reappeared from the dormitories and wished the boys a good day before exiting the common room on her way to the library. The boys waved bye to her and wished her a merry Christmas before continuing to open the presents.

Harry had been a little apprehensive of the gift the twins had given Ron. He wasn't afraid of spiders the way Ron was, but even he had crept back from the large spider, Ron's shriek echoing in his ears. He'd even let out a small eek when the spider appeared to be laying eggs. Luckily, it hadn't and the spider disappeared leaving a vial of green potion that would allow Ron to skip class. Thankfully, their gift to Harry had been more straightforward, coupons for their products. He smiled, hoping the joke shop would be open soon.

Harry had a few gifts extra and opened them to find lemon drops from Dumbledore and a single pence from the Dursley's. Harry thought it was ironic that they were willing to spend more money on him now, then when he'd lived with him, but added it to his pile of gifts all the same. He took a moment to admire the pile before glancing around the common room. The pair playing Wizard's Chess had gone.

"I want to send a letter to Sirius." Harry spoke in a low voice, just in case anyone would walk down the staircase. Ron cast him a disbelieving look. "I just want to wish him a happy Christmas." Harry added. He would not let Ron tell him no. Grimmauld Place was a safe house after all. It was unlikely anything would go wrong.

They vanished all of the wrapping paper, except for Hermione's neatly folded pieces, which they left on the table being unable to get to the girl's dormitory. Harry gathered his pile of gifts, yet again careful to not drop one, and proceeded to climb the stairs to his room. Ron followed behind him. After setting his gifts on top of his trunk, Harry moved to his bedside table to grab a scrap of parchment and a quill. He then sat on his bed and began to write to his godfather.

It was difficult to convey his thoughts in a way that Sirius would understand, but that anyone intercepting the letter would not. That perfect level of vagueness was hard to achieve. He kept it short, mainly wishing Sirius a merry Christmas while also adding a few details about how school was going. When he was finished, he tied it close with a ribbon and the two boys headed for the owlery.

The castle halls were chill and Harry was thankful for his sweater. Ron had decided to boycott his and was shivering slightly. The pair continued down the deserted halls. Harry enjoyed seeing the castle full of life, but he also found the empty castle calming.

They were greeted by a chorus of hoots and a few falling feathers as they entered the owlery. Harry searched the rafters, looking for his snowy owl and failing to find her. "Hedwig." he called, reaching his arm out for her to land. No owl landed. He tried again with the same result. "Stubborn." he muttered under his breath before handing the letter to Ron and asking him to wait. Before Ron could even respond, Harry rushed out the door.

Harry quickly made his way through the halls and back into the Gryffindor Common Room. From there he quickly dashed up the stairs and into his dormitory. He noticed his trunk was open and his gifts on his bed. He wondered if he'd opened it at some point, but could not remember when. A quick glance showed nothing missing and Harry dismissed the notion that someone else had done it. The castle was practically deserted after all. Harry closed his trunk and moved to his bed side table, opening the drawer and grabbing a bag inside. Perhaps food would tempt Hedwig out of hiding. Harry quickly hurried back to the owlery tower.

Harry had barely made it halfway to the owlery before he was stopped by a voice echoing his name.

"Mr. Potter." an unpleasant voice called from down the hall. Harry paused and turned unwillingly. He recognized the voice and was not looking forward to the confrontation. "Where would you be off to in such a hurry?" The voice asked as Harry fought down his instinct to glare at the small toad with grey hair.

"Professor, I was just heading to the owlery." Harry gestured to the bag of owl food in his hand, hoping she would let him go.

"A likely story." Umbridge countered, a stupid smirk spreading across her face. "Perhaps you wanted the owls to cause more destruction to this castle?"

Harry gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? I'm just sending a letter."

"Let's see it then." Umbridge demanded, holding her hand out to Harry, who was instantly glad he'd left the letter with Ron.

"I'm afraid I don't have it. I left it with a friend in the owlery." Harry could tell Umbridge didn't believe him.

"How convenient. Harry, what have we learned about telling lies? I'm afraid you'll be serving yet another detention with me."

"What?" Harry demanded in an outrage. "I haven't even done anything." Umbridge's look grew colder at his defiance, but Harry was not about to serve a detention he didn't deserve.

"Haven't done anything?" she began to shriek at him. "First, that fiasco on the second floor, and now trying to use the owls to-" she was cut short as another voice joined the argument.

"Professor, what is the meaning of this?" Harry watched as McGonagall strode up behind Umbridge, her voice sharp. Harry relaxed as his head of house glared at the toad.

"I'm just disciplining a student." Umbridge defended herself.

"And what exactly has Mr. Potter done to warrant punishment?" McGonagall's tone conveyed she was not in the mood to deal with nonsense.

"My dear, surely you should know. You've just spent time cleaning up his first mess and now he's heading off to cause-"

"Why Dolores, are you saying that Mr. Potter was able to create enchanted fireworks. I thought you said he had no talent?" McGonagall countered. Harry watched as the toad's mouth opened as if she were trying to catch a fly. He smiled.

"I'm certain that Mr. Potter is quite innocent." McGonagall continued. She turned her glance to Harry and smiled softly. "Happy Christmas, Potter. Go ahead and do whatever you were doing. You're free to go." Harry didn't have to be told twice and quickly left the corridor, the sounds of the two ladies arguing following him.

Harry had been running as fast as he could when he flung open the door to the owlery. He was surprised to hear a very feminine scream from inside.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, peering out the window and down the side of the tower.

"Ginny? Why are you here?" Harry asked as he joined Ron in the center of the room.

"Apparently to watch Pidwidgeon fall to his death!" She exclaimed. Harry was confused for a second before he registered her words. He quickly joined her by the window and looked for the small owl.

"He's fine, Ginny. Look." Harry said, pointing outside. Ginny turned her attention to where Harry was pointing and sighed in relief. A few feet below the window, the tiny owl was flapping desperately. Her relief was short lived as she turned to glare at Harry. She looked between the two before she turned and exited the owlery, not even saying goodbye.

"What did you leave for?" Ron asked.

"For this." Harry presented the bag of feed. "Watch." Harry poured some into his hand and set the bag down before calling for Hedwig yet again. This time, she responded to his cry, flying down from the rafters and landing on his arm. Hedwig began pecking at the food in his hand. "See?" He said to Ron. "Ow! Watch it!" Ron laughed as Hedwig grabbed a bit of Harry's palm. Harry shot him a glare that quickly changed to a smile. When the owl had had her fill, she looked up at Harry expectantly. "Tie the letter to her." He asked Ron who complied. When the letter was securely attached to the owl's leg, Harry carried her over to the window.

"Careful, now." Ron teased. "Don't want to drop 'er." Harry chuckled and shook his arm, signaling Hedwig to fly off. He heard Ron moved closer to the window and the two watched her begin her journey, Pig joining her. "I don't know what's worse. Pig's screeching or Hedwig's stubbornness." Ron said."

"Do you not like Pigwideon?" Harry asked, still watching Hedwig as she disappeared into the distance.

"I like him well enough." Ron answered. "He's just so bloody annoying sometimes."

Harry turned away from the window, focusing his attention on his friend. "What should we do now?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe breakfast isn't over yet."

Harry's stomach let out an audible grumble and the two decided to check the Great Hall and see if any breakfast was left. They were almost there when Ron stopped to glance out a window.

"Is that Fred and George?" He called from behind Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, looking out of another nearby window. "Where?" He squinted to see better through the frosty glass.

"Over by the lake."

"I don't see anyone." Harry paused. "Oh wait. I see them now. What are they doing?"

"I can't tell. Want to find out?"

"What about breakfast?" Harry felt his stomach grumble at the thought of food. He wasn't sure what time it was, but if breakfast was over, surely Dobby would bring him something.

"It's probably already over by now. Come on." Ron started running for the large double doors at the front of the castle. Harry quickly followed after him.

Harry listened as the snow crunched under his feet as they made their way to the lake. As they got closer, the twins grew more into focus. They were hiding behind walls of snow and having a snowball fight. Harry was startled as he watched one explode upon contact. He was so shocked by this, that it took him a moment to realize something was wrong.

"Why does one of the twins have purple hair?" he asked Ron as they continued the walk through the snow.

"They must be testing one of their new products." He replied. Harry wasn't sure, but decided not to push the issue.

When they were close enough, Ron called out to his brothers, "What are you two doing?"

Both twins glanced at them over their snowbanks. "Brother of mine!" George yelled. "We're waging a war, obviously. Come and join me, and together the three of us can defeat the evil Fred!" Ron and Harry looked from George to Fred and back again. Harry grinned at the twin's antics.

"Or you could join _me_." Fred said. "We all know I'm going to win anyway."

Harry turned his glance to Ron, a smile emerging on his face. This time, it did seem like Ron got the message. "Or, we could team up and defeat both of you." Ron voiced what they had been thinking.

Harry looked around and pulled his wand out to create a snowbank large enough to cover both him and Ron. The two ducked behind it and began to form snowballs while guarding against ones the twins sent their way. They then began to launch their own snowballs at the twins, Ron focusing on George and Harry on Fred.

This went on for a while, the two deciding to throw at whoever was open as the twins still waged their war against each other as well. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder and gestured to the pile of snowballs, suggesting that they should be color-coded.

"That's brilliant!" Harry whispered. "We can keep score of how many times one of us hits them. The one to hit them the most wins!" Harry smiled at Ron's quick thinking.

"You're on!" Ron whispered back as he colored half the snowballs green. Harry chose blue for his own and minutes later the twins were covered in green and blue splotches.

Harry came up with the next great idea, creating a snowball that would wait suspended in air as the person took cover, only to hit them when they thought it had gone. George countered this with some sort of invisible snowball. Harry watched as one hit Fred, snapping his head back, and decided he did not want one of those to hit him.

Fred had devised a snowball that grew larger and larger and Harry watched in horror as the snowball approached him. When it hit, Harry was knocked to the ground, but couldn't help but join the others in laughter.

As the snowball fight continued, the innocent balls of snow became more and more dangerous. It soon became important to block incoming snowballs, not just hit the others. Regardless, half an hour into the fight Harry was pleased to see the twins covered in turquoise.

The twins seemed to notice this as well, for shortly afterwards Harry could hear Fred cry out to George. "I think we can call a truce now, George." Harry frowned at the words. The twins were clever on their own, and together they'd be nearly unstoppable.

"I was thinking the same thing." Harry heard George answer as he watched George's snowbank grow, expanding to meet Fred's. "Are you ready to win this thing?"

"You bet I am."

Harry watched as the twins ducked down and when they rose again Fred was holding an orange snowball and George a purple one. "GRED AND FORGE!" the twins yelled in unison, throwing their snowballs at Harry and Ron.

The twins snowballs became even worse, carrying jinxes and hexes. Harry fell as he was hit with a Jelly-Leg snowball and reduced to lying on the ground, rolling more snowballs for Ron since he couldn't see to use magic to aim them.

A while later, Harry heard a familiar voice behind them.

"What are you doing?" Harry turned to face Hermione who was followed by Luna Lovegood. Harry nodded to the girl in greeting and the girl noticed and nodded back, a small smile on her face. Harry liked Luna well enough, since their conversation on the way to the castle earlier in the year. He wasn't convinced everything she talked about was made up.

"We're having a snowball fight." George answered, as if it wasn't perfectly obvious.

"This isn't a snowball fight." Hermione said, shaking her head. "This is barbaric."

"Oh no!" Harry watched as Luna ran to a tree behind their embankment. "This is where the Perifaeries live! You're ruining their home!"

The group turned to look at her, confusion on their faces.

"The what?" Ron asked. Harry took that to mean it wasn't a common creature he should know. He looked at Luna questioningly.

"The Perifaeries." Luna explained. "They're tiny fairies that live under the bark of trees. You have to stop."

Harry tried to calm Luna down. He didn't want to see her upset. "Luna, I'm sure it's so cold that the Perifaeries are gone. The tree is iced over, after all."

The blonde girl shook her head in disagreement. "You don't understand, Harry." Harry frowned at her words. "They're not very smart to begin with, but they're also faeries. They don't mind the cold." Harry supposed that might make sense, in a way.

"Luna," Fred called from across the field, "I'm sure the iced-over bark will protect them from the snowballs."

Luna shook her head again. "If you won't stop, then I'll have no choice but to protect them." She took a seat in front of the tree and crossed her arms. Harry didn't know what else to say and returned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Do you want to join us, Hermione?" Fred called over. "I know you would love to hit Ron in the face. This is your chance." Harry let out a laugh at that. If only the twins had seen their exchange this morning.

"'Mione wouldn't fight against us!" Ron exclaimed. Harry was almost certain that she would, but hoped she'd choose them over the twins instead. "She'd help us beat you." Harry hoped Hermione would take Ron's words as a form of apology, even if it wasn't direct.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry joined. "Have some fun with us. It's Christmas."

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she looked between the four of them. Harry realized they had a chance now and crossed his fingers. "Fine." She sighed and walked over to Harry and Ron. Harry let out a cheer at their fortune. With Hermione, they could win.

"Hermione." The twins groaned across the field.

"Welcome, 'Mione." Ron greeted, smiling, before bending to turn some of his snowballs pink. Harry watched as he handed one to her. She stared at the snowball in her hand for a second before smiling. _Good job, Ron,_ Harry thought, before also turning some of his snowballs pink for his friend.

Harry then noticed Fred and George looked quite upset on the other side of the battlefield.

"Don't blame her." Harry called over to them. "We do everything together, just like the two of you."

George laughed. "Everything, huh?"

"That's kinky." Fred added.

Hermione began to blush and Harry noticed when Ron's cheeks turned rosy too. He felt his own cheeks heating and quickly returned his attention to the snowball fight.

Hermione was an asset to the team, enchanting snow into little critters and sending them across the field to attack the twins. Luna stayed guard at the tree, casting deflective charms. One of the twins noticed this and used the tree as a way to attack from behind, but Hermione quickly noticed and solved the problem by expanding their shelter to stretch away from the tree. Harry watched as Luna smiled at the development before quickly following his friends further away.

Hermione's most brilliant invention was a snow dragon that flew across the field and breathed snow upon the twins. Harry had congratulated her on it. A while later, when a white bird dominated the field before erupting into snowballs, Harry thought that the twins had copied his friend's idea. However, a glance in their direction showed them casting questioning glances at Hermione. Everyone exchanged confused looks before laughing, and continuing their snowball fight.

Harry looked between his friends. Fred and George were covered in blue, green, and pink while Ron and Hermione were covered in orange and purple. Harry was sure he didn't look much better himself. He glanced to his left and saw Luna relaxing under the tree. It looked like she might be talking to the fairies. Harry smiled. It seemed like every Christmas at Hogwarts just got better and better.


End file.
